Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to subject matter comprising a means adapted and intended to enable a player of a playing field or court game to improve or perfect his or her skills in the playing of any aspect of the game or sport, particularly subject matter configured to enable a practicing or training player to improve or perfect his or her play of any aspect of a playing field or court game involving impelling, sliding, rolling, propelling, kicking, throwing, or otherwise projecting a game projectile into or through an apertured or pocketed goal or target.
Description of Related Art
Portable training devices for an apertured or pocketed goal are often used to enable a player of a playing field or court game to improve or perfect his or her skills. Typically, the portable training device is attached to the goal or otherwise positioned near the goal to form a target area in a desired area of the goal that is generally considered to be a difficult area for a goalkeeper to defend. For example, in soccer or hockey, the portable training device is often attached to the goal or otherwise positioned near the goal to form a target area in the upper and lower corners of the goal opening. The upper and lower corners of the goal are commonly known as upper 90s and lower 90s.
Although many of the existing portable training devices can form a target area in the goal opening, these existing devices typically do not form a target area that accounts for the reach of a goalkeeper. For example, in a typical goalkeeping situation, the reach of the goalkeeper can be approximated by the shape of the goalkeeper's foot or outstretched hand, which is often non-linear. However, in many existing devices, the boundaries that define the target area typically do not approximate the goalkeeper's reach.
In addition, many existing portable training devices require a significant amount of time to assemble, disassemble, secure to the goal, or position in an area near the goal opening. An individual typically wants to pack-up equipment and leave the practice field quickly, particularly a fatigued player or coach following a long practice or training session. For example, many existing portable training devices are constructed from flexible sheets of plastic or fabric that hang from the posts or crossbar of the goal or that must be attached across the whole face of the goal. Further, many existing portable training devices are constructed from materials that do not allow the portable training device to be positioned in many areas of the goal such as the lower corners of the goal opening, i.e., the lower 90s.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a portable training device that can function with a variety of sized goals and be quickly attached to or removed from the goal or the area near the goal opening and that is also capable of enabling an individual to practice aiming at one more desired areas of the goal opening, which are considered the most difficult areas for a goalkeeper to defend, while also capable of substantially imitating the reach of the goalkeeper.